La fortaleza de una mujer - Lady Sif
by Srita Tragalibros
Summary: "Yo soy la Dama Sif, nacida como diosa y forjada como guerrera. He sido bautizada en las lágrimas de mis enemigos, y los hijos de sus hijos temen mi nombre. Soy roca y trigo y lava fundida... Y cuando al fin obtenga mi venganza, la bilis más negra lloverá como sangre del cielo."
1. Introducción

**SINOPSIS**

"Yo soy la Dama Sif, nacida como diosa y forjada como guerrera. He sido bautizada en las lágrimas de mis enemigos, y los hijos de sus hijos temen mi nombre.

Soy roca y trigo y lava fundida... Y cuando al fin obtenga mi venganza, la bilis más negra lloverá como sangre del cielo."

Los dioses nacen con un destino, el cual muchas veces no llegan a conocer. Ese parece ser el caso de Sif, una doncella asgardiana, pero cuando toma una espada en sus manos por primera vez, se encuentra con su destino cara a cara. Lady Sif ha nacido para ser la diosa de la guerra, y la guerra está en su sangre.

Pero seguir ese destino no será fácil con todo el reino en su contra por ser la única mujer guerrera de Asgard. Y tampoco será fácil lidiar con sus sentimientos por el dios del engaño, Loki, quien sólo la ve como un juguete más.

* * *

 **AVISO**

Habrán escenas cambiadas, cosas eliminadas y cosas agregadas. No llega a ser un AU (universo alternativo), pero muchas cosas serán diferentes a las películas. Ésto empezó basado en un juego de rol en el que interpreté a Lady Sif, y cobré un cariño por ese personaje que no hubiese creído posible. Algunas frases puede que incluso sean iguales a las del juego de rol, y por eso desde ya aviso que algunas ideas y/o frases no son mías.

Les aseguro que evitaré todo el cliché posible en esta historia, y la ortografía será lo mejor que pueda salir de mis manos, así que pasen, y lean.

Por supuesto, me encantaría que dejaran comentarios o críticas, o al menos un favorito. Sin lectores, ¿qué es un escritor?

Saludos, y nos vemos en el primer capítulo.


	2. Capítulo 1 - El príncipe Loki

**CAPÍTULO 1**

 **EL PRÍNCIPE LOKI**

* * *

—Oh, vamos, hermana, no seas amargada. Mira, te puedo prestar mi vestido púrpura.

La aludida, una muchacha espigada de largos cabellos dorados, se levantó de golpe del diván y se agarró el cabello entre las manos.

—¡Por todos los dioses de Asgard, Seren! ¡No voy a ir al baile de ningún amigo tuyo, por muy rico o noble que sea!

Su hermana mayor Seren lució herida y frunció el ceño.

—¿Y eso por qué, Sif? ¿Qué tienes tan importante que no puedes asistir a una fiesta?

—¿Tal vez estará muy ocupada observando al príncipe Thor entrenar? —comentó una chica un poco menor que Sif y Seren, entrando en la habitación y mirando a Sif con malicia antes de desaparecer por donde había venido.

—¡Yo no...! —exclamó Sif, enojada, pero la pequeña Sansa ya había desaparecido.

—¿Sif...? ¿Eso es verdad? —inquirió Seren, sorprendida, con las manos en las caderas.

—¡No! —respondió Sif de forma tajante, y estaba diciendo la verdad.

Ella no iría a ver al príncipe Thor.

Ella iba a ver al príncipe Loki.

* * *

Maldecía mentalmente sus largas faldas mientras se encaramaba al muro del patio de entrenamiento del palacio. Llegar ahí a través de los guardias le había costado varias batidas de pestañas seductoras, halagos bien formulados y un par de hebras de su cabello, pero lo había logrado, como siempre.

Si los guardias se preguntaban qué iba a hacer ella ahí todos los días a la hora del entrenamiento de guerreros, no habían demostrado su curiosidad. Sif sabía que era todo gracias a sus largas trenzas rubias.

Sif había descubierto que los guardias hacían la vista gorda a su presencia en el palacio si ella les regalaba a cambio un par de hebras. Si era el capitán de la guardia, tenía que darle un mechón entero, el cual no volvía a crecer.

Luego de hacerse un desgarrón en el vestido (su madre la iba a matar) y de tener que enrollarse las larguísimas trenzas en el cuello para que no se enganchasen en ningún clavo o piedra, Sif logró llegar a su atalaya sobre el muro. La llamada atalaya era un hueco en la piedra, una rendija de la altura de sus ojos, y para ver por ahí tenía que ponerse en puntas de pie sobre el último peldaño de una escalera de mano apoyada contra la pared. No era cómodo, pero ver al príncipe Loki valía cualquier incomodidad.

Y ahí estaba él.

Sif no sabía mucho sobre combate, pero incluso ella se daba cuenta de que la técnica del príncipe Loki era diferente a la de los demás guerreros, incluido el príncipe Thor. Sus ojos vivaces se movían de un lado a otro, captando las diferencias en el estilo. Thor y sus compañeros asestaban mandobles fuertes, golpes que habrían noqueado a Sif en un instante. El príncipe Thor era como un rayo, letal y con la fuerza de tres guerreros, o tal vez más. Sif debía admitir que el príncipe del trueno no estaba nada mal, y podía entender la obsesión de sus hermanas y sus amigas con él, pero desde la primera vez que se había puesto a observar el entrenamiento, había sido el otro príncipe quien había atraído más su mirada.

Loki se movía con la gracia de un bailarín. No usaba espada, lo cual era su mayor diferencia, pero manejaba un par de dagas con la agilidad de una serpiente. Y a veces pasaban cosas que no tenían explicación. De pronto el príncipe Loki ya no estaba delante de su oponente, sino detrás, y Sif no había logrado captar cómo había llegado allí tan rápido. Pero al parecer los guerreros estaban habituados a ese truco, y reaccionaban más rápido de lo que Sif hubiese creído posible, dándose la vuelta en milésimas de segundo y apuntando al príncipe Loki con la espada. O a veces, a Sif le parecía ver dos Lokis, cosa que no tenía el más mínimo sentido al principio, pero luego de observarlo y observarlo y observarlo, y observarlo un poco más, llegó a la brillante conclusión de que el príncipe Loki era un hechicero.

Esta vez el príncipe Loki estaba haciendo algo raro. Practicando un nuevo truco, llegó a la conclusión Sif. Estaba usando un báculo en lugar de las habituales dagas, y lo hacía girar en sus manos con la habilidad de un malabarista de fiesta. Sólo que en sus manos eso se veía peligroso.

El príncipe Loki clavó el báculo en el suelo (con magia, probablemente, ya que el suelo era de piedra) y con un ágil movimiento, se sujetó de la fina barra de metal con las manos y giró con una velocidad impresionante, haciendo volar sus cabellos negros y encajándole una patada a su oponente en el pecho, tan fuerte que el guerrero trastabilló, soltó la espada y se dobló en dos. Sif estaba tan admirada que no se dio cuenta de que se estaba inclinando hacia adelante, y uno de sus dedos rozó el borde de la pared, de donde se estaba sujetando para mantener el equilibrio. Una pequeña piedra, no más grande que una de sus uñas, se desprendió y cayó, del lado del muro donde estaban entrenando.

No hizo ruido.

Era obvio que no había hecho ruido.

Ni siquiera ella misma lo escuchó.

Pero se congeló en el lugar, su corazón casi se detuvo, cuando volvió sus ojos a los guerreros, y se encontró con la mirada del príncipe Loki clavada en la suya. La estaba viendo. No era casualidad. La rendija por la que ella miraba era casi invisible, nunca la habían descubierto, pero nunca había tirado una piedra desde ahí arriba. Aunque era imposible que el príncipe hubiese oído eso. Nadie tenía un oído tan desarrollado. Ni siquiera con la magia se podía oír una piedra del tamaño de una uña cayendo... ¿no?

Estaba dándole vueltas al asunto y planeando cómo podía bajar de ahí en tiempo récord antes de que pasara algo, pero ya era tarde.

—Dígame, milady, ¿no tiene miedo de caerse?

La voz masculina al pie de la escalera le paró el corazón, y antes de darse cuenta había perdido el equilibrio. Cerró los ojos en el instante en que caía. Iba a doler. Eran más de tres metros. Se quebraría varios huesos, y encima estaba cayendo sobre su espalda.

Pero con un sonido sordo, algo blando la atajó. No abrió los ojos. Sabía lo que era. Podía sentirlo por el tacto. Iba a morir.

Estaba en los brazos del príncipe Loki.


	3. Capítulo 2 - ¡En guardia!

**CAPÍTULO 2**

 **¡EN GUARDIA!**

* * *

Sif seguía con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, casi sin atreverse a respirar.

El príncipe no daba señales de querer dejarla en el suelo.

Sif seguía con los ojos cerrados.

El príncipe seguía sin dejarla en el suelo.

El corazón de Sif era lo único que la delataba. Latía cada vez más rápido, como intentando procesarlo.

Príncipe.

Loki.

Brazos.

Olía a agujas de pino.

Y a humo.

Como un bosque incendiándose, pero suave y sutil.

Le iba a dar un infarto.

—¿Milady?

Le dio un infarto. Figurativamente.

—Su Alteza... —la voz le salió estrangulada, y se atrevió a abrir un ojo. Uno solo. El otro todavía lo tenía cerrado.

Tenía el rostro de Loki a escasos centímetros del suyo. Fue la primera vez que vio sus ojos tan de cerca. Eran verdes, sin ninguna línea de otro color. Verde. Verde esmeralda.

El príncipe sonrió repentinamente, mostrando una dentadura perfecta. Sif no pudo evitar notar que sus dientes caninos eran bastante afilados. Y que su piel era pálida como la de un príncipe de mármol. Y que su cabello era más oscuro de lo que pensaba. Y que...

—Milady, ¿podría dejar de observarme de esa forma?

La voz del príncipe era burlona. Sonó como si no le importara mucho que ella lo observara así, pero Sif se puso rígida, abrió el otro ojo y miró al frente, evitando cruzar sus ojos con los de Loki.

Con suavidad, el príncipe la dejó finalmente en el suelo, y Sif trató de recobrar la compostura, aunque se pisó el dobladillo desgarrado del vestido. Hizo una reverencia nerviosamente, se dio cuenta de que aún tenía las trenzas enrolladas en el cuello, las desenrolló velozmente, casi estrangulándose a sí misma, y volvió a hacer una reverencia.

—Mis disculpas, Su Alteza... milord... príncipe...

—Su Alteza está bien —el príncipe Loki frenó su tartamudeo y enarcó una sola ceja. Sif no entendía cómo la gente podía enarcar una sola ceja. A ella nunca le había salido.

—Su Alteza. Mis disculpas. Sólo estaba...

—¿Espiando? —la sonrisa del príncipe era como la de un lobo.

—Sí, Su Alteza, quiero decir, no, no, Su Alteza, no estaba espiando, sólo estaba viendo... viendo... a los guerreros. Estaba viendo a los guerreros. Eso.

El príncipe seguía sonriendo como un lobo. Sif retorció la manga de su vestido entre sus dedos.

—Estaba viendo porque... porque... porque...

Un grito la salvó.

—¡Hey, hermano! ¿Dónde estás?

El príncipe Thor había aparecido en la puerta del muro por la que se entraba al patio de entrenamiento. Tenía una espada en la mano y se vio confundido cuando reparó en que su hermano estaba hablando con una plebeya.

El príncipe Loki se giró cuando Thor lo llamó, y cuando volvió a mirar al frente, Sif ya se había ido, corriendo como si la persiguiera una horda de gigantes de hielo.

* * *

Cuando llegó a su casa, sus hermanas y su madre aún no habían vuelto de la fiesta de Lord Daven. Sif alejó a los sirvientes con un gesto de la mano y se fue al jardín de la casa. Éste era casi tan grande como el patio de entrenamiento de palacio, y Sif se puso a vagar alrededor, pateando briznas de hierba e intentando reconstruir lo que acababa de suceder antes de que se le olvidase.

Le quemaba la lengua de las ganas de contárselo a Sansa o a Seren. Morirían de envidia. Un príncipe (si bien no el que sus hermanas adoraban) la había sostenido en brazos y le había hablado directamente a ella. Pero no era tan estúpida. Si les contaba eso, invariablemente tenía que confesar que iba todos los días a ver el entrenamiento de los guerreros, y eso le causaría problemas suficientes para el resto de su vida. "¡Eres una dama! ¡Las damas no hacen eso!", le gritaría su madre. Sif bufó y le pegó una patada a un arbolito enano en un cantero.

—Hey... —murmuró, sorprendida.

Se detuvo, afianzó los pies y volvió a patear el arbolito, pero esta vez lo hizo de costado, guardando el equilibrio con los brazos cruzados en su pecho.

Como había visto que lo hacía el príncipe Loki.

Pateó de nuevo y quebró una rama del arbolito sin querer. Sif tomó la rama quebrada, preguntándose dónde podría meterla para que no sospecharan que ella la había roto, pero luego se le ocurrió otra cosa.

Ayudándose con la suela de su zapato, despojó a la rama de sus ramitas y hojas, y escondió éstas bajo una piedra para no delatarse. En su mano quedó un corto palo, casi liso y recto.

—¡En guardia, Lord Loki! —Sif se puso en posición de ataque, como había visto hacer a los guerreros tantas veces. Ese movimiento y el tacto de un "arma" en su mano le resultaron tan fáciles y reconfortantes que se detuvo, con los ojos muy abiertos, y su corazón se aceleró. Seguía en esa posición cuando oyó pasos, y la voz de su madre detrás de ella.

—¡Sif Gunnardöttir! ¡¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?!


	4. Capítulo 3 - Milady

**CAPÍTULO 3**

 **MILADY...**

* * *

—Saludos, Lady Sif.

—Es un placer conocerla, Lady Sif.

—¿Me concede el honor de esta pieza, Lady Sif?

Sif había renunciado a aprenderse los nombres de todos los lores que asistían a las fiestas a las que iban sus hermanas y su madre. A veces lograba recordar el nombre de un par, pero no mucho más. Ella tenía una buena memoria, pero sencillamente no le interesaba. Así que siempre respondía con "milord", sin agregar ningún nombre definido al título por miedo a equivocarse.

Había pasado más de un mes desde el incidente con el príncipe Loki y desde que su madre le había prohibido andar sola. No sabía que había observado el entrenamiento de los guerreros (si se hubiese enterado, la hubiera encerrado en su habitación bajo llave por el resto de la temporada, pero por suerte Sansa no la había delatado... tal vez era una buena hermana después de todo), pero su madre había captado en un instante lo que Sif estaba haciendo en el jardín.

El sermón duró casi una hora, o tal vez más. Resumiéndolo, las damas no podían ser guerreras, ni jugar a ser guerreras. Las damas tenían que usar vestidos hasta el tobillo, trenzarse el cabello y asistir a fiestas.

Sif no protestó. Sabía que en cierto modo su madre tenía razón, y también sabía que si discutía no iba a ganar nada, sino que la cosa iba a ponerse peor. Sabía que había desobedecido, o al menos había ido en contra de la educación que su madre le había dado desde su nacimiento. Sif respetaba y amaba a su madre tanto como sus hermanas, pero... sencillamente, le interesaban otras cosas.

Pero ahí estaba, intentando no romper el honor de su familia, haciendo reverencias, dejando que le besaran la mano y concediendo piezas de baile a caballeros que no había visto nunca en su vida, cuando se le acercó una muchacha no mucho mayor que ella, con abundante cabello negro suelto y ojos verdes. La extraña (todos eran extraños para Sif en ese tipo de fiestas) caminaba con una elegancia envidiable, y llevaba un vestido ajustado gris que a Sif le hubiese dado vergüenza usar. Se sintió momentáneamente eclipsada por la belleza despampanante y las curvas de la chica, y se puso a retorcer un mechón de su cabello dorado entre sus dedos.

—Lady Sif, ¿no es así?

Sif estaba tan concentrada tratando de no sentirse amedrentada por la belleza de la chica que tardó un segundo en darse cuenta de que la extraña le hablaba a ella.

—Sí, está en lo correcto, milady —contestó, balanceándose sobre los talones. La chica nueva ya estaba atrayendo la atención de varios hombres a su alrededor, pero parecía no darse cuenta, o al menos fingía no darse cuenta.

—Oh, me han hablado de usted —la chica rió y batió las pestañas. Sif hubiese creído que estaba flirteando con ella, pero no era posible ese tipo de cosas en Asgard. En Vanaheim tal vez sí.

—¿Cosas agradables, espero? —Sif intentó devolverle la sonrisa, pero se sentía incómoda.

—Cosas extrañas más bien, pero no por ello desagradables —la chica hizo un gesto de diversión con la cabeza y la miró fijo. Tenía los ojos de un tono verde puro. _Como los del príncipe Loki,_ pensó Sif.

—Por cierto, bonito cabello —siguió hablando la muchacha desconocida—. ¿No se le hace difícil trenzarlo?

Sif frunció levemente el ceño, pero se rió.

—A veces. Pero es muy útil, como tal vez medio Asgard ya sepa.

—Oh, yo no. Yo no sé —la otra batió las pestañas de nuevo. Sif vaciló, pero le explicó lo que ya había explicado cientos de veces a otras personas.

—Cada hebra de mi cabello está hecha de un material flexible y tan fuerte que incluso a un jötunn le costaría trabajo cortarlo. Mu madre es nieta de Freya, la diosa que llora lágrimas de oro puro, y tal vez eso tiene algo que ver con mi cabellera. Es muy útil cuando se trata de sujetar o atar algo, incluso amarrar un barco al muelle, además de ser decorativo. Pero no vuelve a crecer.

—Interesante —la chica sonrió de oreja a oreja. Sif no pudo evitar notar que sus dientes caninos eran bastante afilados. Y que su piel era pálida como la de una dama de mármol. Y que su cabello era más oscuro de lo que pensaba. Y que...

Antes de que lograra atar los cabos sueltos en su mente, la chica (¿chica?) ladeó la cabeza y parpadeó seductoramente.

 _—_ _Milady, ¿podría dejar de observarme de esa forma?_

Sif sintió como si se le hiciese un agujero en el fondo del estómago, pero cuando parpadeó, el príncipe Loki había desaparecido.


	5. Capítulo 4 - Invasión

**CAPÍTULO 4**

 **INVASIÓN**

* * *

—Sif, debajo de la cama. ¡Ahora! No te muevas, no hables.

Sif se dejó empujar por su madre sin entender del todo, aún soñolienta. Era medianoche, o tal vez más tarde, y por las ventanas solo se veían el cielo estrellado y la calle oscura.

—Má... —se quejó en voz baja, tiritando al sentir el frío del piso en sus brazos desnudos cuando su madre la obligó a meterse bajo la cama.

 _—_ _Chist_ —dijo la mujer de forma cortante—. No hagas ruido. Por lo que más quieras, haz silencio, Sif.

Sif quería preguntar qué pasaba, pero se mordió la lengua y obedeció a su madre. La mujer dejó la habitación con pasos leves y rápidos. Sin saber cómo, Sif había sentido el miedo en ella, los latidos acelerados de su corazón, como si ella estuviese entrenada para sentir ese tipo de cosas.

Se estaba empezando a despejar por el frío que sentía contra el suelo, y sus sentidos empezaban a agudizarse. La noche estaba silenciosa, pero paulatinamente Sif fue distinguiendo un sonido lejano, como un zumbido o un temblor. Su corazón y su respiración estaban sorprendentemente tranquilos. ¿No tendría que sentirse asustada? Algo malo pasaba que su madre no quería decirle, pero Sif no sentía miedo. Su cuerpo hormigueaba, deseando salir de ahí y moverse, hacer algo.

Ahora escuchaba gritos. Lejanos, lejanísimos, pero podía distinguirlos. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando con ella? ¿Desde cuándo tenía sentidos súper entrenados? Gritos y carreras y sonidos de acero, como espadas chocando entre sí.

No soportó más, y se arrastró hasta salir de debajo de la cama. Se puso en pie de un brinco, y algo le dijo que su camisón no sería la vestimenta adecuada para lo que pasaba, así que abrió en silencio su armario. Vestidos, vestidos, vestidos... No, nada de eso servía. Sus manos se dirigieron al fondo de un cajón, donde estaba doblado el pantalón fino de cuero negro que se usaba para cabalgar y para cuando hacía mucho frío en las fiestas al aire libre. Se usaba debajo de un vestido, pero Sif se lo colocó como única vestimenta junto con una camisa de color rojo oscuro y sus botas. A su madre le daría un infarto si salía así en público, pero eso no era algo importante ahora.

No había ni un alma en los pasillos de la casa. Hasta los sirvientes estaban escondidos. Bajo el silencio abrumador, Sif podía distinguir sus corazones latiendo frenéticos y las respiraciones contenidas. Sacudió la cabeza para silenciar esos sonidos, pero le fue imposible. Era como si sus oídos se hubiesen agudizado como los de un animal predador en cuestión de instantes, y le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza. No podía concentrarse.

Se deslizó como una sombra, confundiéndose contra las paredes con su ropa oscura, y abrió la puerta principal en silencio. El aire frío de la noche la azotó, pero no sintió frío. La calle estaba a oscuras y no se veía a nadie, pero Sif podía oír pasos acercándose, desde muy lejos, muy, muy, lejos, pasos que ella estaba segura que nadie podía oír desde esa casa.

Cerró con cuidado la puerta detrás de ella y caminó hacia el medio de la calle empedrada. Cerró los ojos, contuvo su respiración y esforzó a máximo su nuevo sentido del oído.

Una pelea.

Abrió los ojos de golpe. No, no una pelea. Una batalla. Oyó un grito gutural a lo lejos.

No, no una batalla. Una invasión.

Tendría que haber huido a esconderse. Era una dama. Tendría que haber estado aterrorizada, meterse debajo de la cama y rezar por que no la encontrasen, que pasaran de largo por su casa sin entrar.

Pero su corazón estaba tranquilo. Sentía la adrenalina en su cuerpo, pero su corazón estaba tranquilo, su respiración estable, sus piernas firmes. Quería luchar y sabía que iba a ganar.

Como si la guerra fuese parte de ella.

* * *

Se frenaron en seco cuando la vieron en medio de la calle. Ella tenía la barbilla alta, la espalda erguida y la espada de su padre en la mano. Su cabello dorado, trenzado a su espalda, enmarcaba su rostro y centelleaba a la luz de la luna.

Eran Merodeadores, los piratas de Yggdrasil. Y un par de Jötnar y Berserkers más atrás. Todos con armas terriblemente afiladas, grandes, pinchudas y suficientes para darle pesadillas a un adulto por años. Ni hablar de los invasores en sí.

El corazón de Sif se aceleró un poco, pero sólo un poco. Sus dedos se afirmaron lentamente en la empuñadura de cuero de la espada. El tacto del arma en su palma se sentía tan seguro, tan... bien.

Los invasores parecían haberse quedado sin palabras al ver a una doncella cortándoles el paso. Habían empezado a cuchichear entre sí, balanceando las armas como si no supiesen qué hacer frente a algo tan insólito.

Los dedos de Sif hormigueaban.

Los invasores parecían haber llegado a un acuerdo.

—Eres entretenida. Te llevaremos con nosotros. Considéralo un honor —empezó un Merodeador, sonriendo y mostrando todos sus colmillos.

Sif sintió el tirón en su mano, como si su cuerpo actuase solo. Las clases de entrenamiento de los príncipes pasaron frente a sus ojos. Un destello de luna en la hoja de la espada, su cabello describiendo un arco de oro a su espalda, y la cabeza del Merodeador rodó por el suelo.

La calle quedó sumida en un silencio cortante. Sif pudo sentir la ola de frío glacial proveniente de los Jötnar en medio del escuadrón.

Los había hecho enojar.

Mucho.

Y no lo lamentó.


	6. Capítulo 5 - No lo suficientemente buena

**CAPÍTULO 5**

 **NO LO SUFICIENTEMENTE BUENA**

* * *

Afirmó los pies en el pavimento. La ropa que había elegido, si bien no era femenina, era lo más cómodo que había usado en toda su vida. El cabello le molestaba, y por primera vez deseó tenerlo corto, muy corto, liviano, que no se sintiera. Nunca antes había notado que el peso de sus largas trenzas la desestabilizase, pero ahora lo sentía en cada músculo de su cuerpo.

—Padre, si me oyes desde Valhalla, dame las fuerzas para defenderme de esto —susurró, dirigiendo su plegaria al guerrero Gunnar en las estrellas.

La atacaron todos a la vez. Qué honorables. Sif agarró la empuñadura de su espada con las dos manos y la hizo describir un arco en diagonal. Ni siquiera se estremeció cuando la sangre del Merodeador la salpicó. El aroma metálico mezclado con sudor le llenó los pulmones, y sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago. Algo en lo más profundo de su ser se estabilizó, un hueco que no sabía que estaba se llenó como la última pieza de un rompecabezas. Se sintió en su lugar por primera vez, rodeada de enemigos, con la espada de su padre en la mano. Estaba tranquila y su pulso estable, cortando cabezas y evitando disparos, como si su vida no pendiese de un hilo, como si no estuviese haciendo algo que ninguna mujer, excepto una valquiria, podía hacer.

Su padre la había oído.

Paso a paso, la hicieron retroceder mientras la hostigaban. Algunos, para placer de Sif, parecían sinceramente aterrados. Había cuerpos a lo ancho de la calle, y lo único que tenía la doncella era un corte poco profundo en el brazo. No le dolía. Tal vez era la adrenalina de la que tanto hablaban.

Sin embargo, el brazo se le empezó a cansar. Nunca había manejado nada más pesado que un abanico, y la muñeca y el codo se estaban resintiendo. Bloqueó un mandoble de parte de un bicho gigante y asqueroso, pero se tambaleó y su brazo cedió. La hoja de la espada de su enemigo resbaló por el filo de la suya y la golpeó en el interior del codo. Ella estaba embotada y no pudo reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido para evitar el impacto.

El dolor le bloqueó todos los sentidos cuando la hoja le llegó al hueso en la articulación del codo. Abrió la boca en un grito mudo. Le dolió tanto que no pudo emitir sonido alguno. Sus dedos se ablandaron y la espada cayó al suelo.

 _Estoy muerta,_ pensó, sus ojos fijos en la inevitable espada que se dirigía a su cuello.

Oyó galope de caballos, gritos de hombres, una potente orden en un idioma que no pudo identificar.

Esa era la voz del príncipe Loki, podía jurarlo.

El rostro del Merodeador que estaba a punto de matarla se contorsionó como si algo estuviera retorciéndolo por dentro. Soltó la espada y se agarró el cuello como buscando aire, pero sus pupilas se dilataron y cayó al suelo entre espasmos. Un pequeño brillo dorado destelló un instante, el único rastro de que había sido un hechizo.

Mordiéndose la lengua para no gritar al mover su brazo, Sif se giró para alejarse del lugar. En esa condición no resistiría mucho más. Habían llegado los guerreros reales, ella ya estaba fuera de lugar.

No había llegado a dar tres pasos cuando sintió una garra atrapándola del brazo herido.

Gritó como si la hubiesen apuñalado. El frío del jötunn le quemó el brazo, dejándolo negro. La herida en el codo le ardió como mil infiernos. La mente se le bloqueó por completo. Sintió el hielo recorriendo su hombro en dirección a su pecho, buscando paralizar su corazón.

Con un silbido, algo pasó junto a su oído. El jötunn rugió y la soltó, tropezando hacia atrás. Con el brazo prácticamente muerto, Sif se arrastró hacia atrás, alejándose como podía de la pelea. El gigante de hielo estaba inmóvil en el piso, con un agujero traspasándolo de lado a lado. El martillo volvía ya a su dueño como un boomerang. Sif oyó un caballo acercándose, y alguien saltó al suelo y se agachó a su lado.

—Milady, ¿me oye?

La voz del príncipe Thor le llegó de muy lejos. Quiso contestar que sí lo oía, pero su cuerpo entero cedió y se desplomó en el suelo, y no supo qué siguió.


	7. Capítulo 6 - El rey Odín

**CAPÍTULO 6**

 **EL REY ODÍN**

* * *

Sif se despertó de una forma tranquila, sin sobresaltos. Como si fuese una mañana común y corriente. Luego se movió y un pinchazo de dolor le recorrió el brazo derecho y recordó todo de golpe. Había salido a detener la invasión. ¿Qué se le había pasado por la cabeza? Estaba loca, estaba más que loca. ¿Quién se creía que era? ¿Una valquiria o qué? Movió la cabeza a ambos lados para ver dónde se encontraba. Una habitación blanca y dorada, poco iluminada como para que ella pudiese dormir. Estaba en una especie de camilla, no una cama. ¿Eso era la sala de sanación del palacio? La había visto una vez, y podría jurar que lo era.

Con un quejido al mover el brazo, se puso de costado sobre el hombro sano y se incorporó, sentada en el borde de la camilla con las piernas colgando. Tenía una túnica blanca puesta, nada más, como si fuese un camisón. Se miró el brazo; estaba todo vendado de los dedos al hombro y dolía al moverlo, pero no tanto como cuando la había agarrado el jötunn.

De un pequeño brinco, se puso de pie en el suelo. Estaba frío bajo sus pies descalzos, pero arrugó los dedos hasta acostumbrarse y luego caminó lentamente alrededor de la sala, inspeccionando todo. Al final alcanzó una puerta cerrada, pero cuando giró el picaporte se dio cuenta de que no estaba cerrada con llave y la abrió. La puerta giró en silencio sobre sus goznes, sin sonido ni chirrido de ningún tipo.

Sif asomó la cabeza a un pasillo. Amplio, dorado, vacío. Silencioso. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y comenzó a caminar hacia la izquierda, porque el pasillo parecía igual hacia ambos lados. Se cruzó con diferentes puertas, pero no se desvió del pasillo hasta que no encontró un desvío obligatorio. Intentaba recordar el recorrido en su mente para poder volver a la sala de curación en caso de que fuese necesario. Curiosamente, orientarse le estaba pareciendo bastante fácil. Al final llegó a un pasillo mucho más amplio, el doble del anterior por lo menos. Había guardias apostados cada varios metros contra las paredes. El techo estaba muy alto, y todo era dorado. Una gran escalinata se extendía frente a ella, llevando a las inmensas puertas abiertas de un salón que no alcanzaba a ver.

Los guardias no la detuvieron cuando ella cruzó el pasillo hasta la escalera de mármol. Subió los escalones lentamente, admirando todo e intentando no mover el brazo vendado. Cuando llegó a las puertas del salón y miró dentro, se dio cuenta de que era un comedor. Y que estaba lleno de gente, guerreros comiendo y riendo, y doncellas sirviéndolos.

Sif retrocedió, alcanzando el primer escalón de la escalera tras ella y dispuesta a bajar de nuevo, pero se oyó una silla arrastrándose como si alguien se levantase, y un segundo más tarde un guerrero alto y rubio con sonrisa encantadora apareció en la puerta. Debía tener apenas unos años más que la propia Sif, pero destilaba arrogancia.

—¡Pero si es ni más ni menos que la doncella guerrera! —exclamó el joven, juntando las manos en un aplauso.

Ante su exclamación, se oyeron más sillas arrastrándose, y varios guerreros se le sumaron con curiosidad. Sif se tensó, con un pie en el escalón pero congelada por tanta atención. Enredó los dedos del brazo sano en su cabello, que estaba a medias trenzado detrás de ella.

—Uhm... Eh... Yo... —intentó formar una frase coherente. Sus mejillas se habían encendido furiosamente, podía notarlo. Y era muy consciente de que estaba en camisón, descalza y despeinada frente a un montón de hombres que la miraban. ¿Debería darse la vuelta y correr? Antes de que pudiese siquiera mover un dedo para huir de la atención, el guerrero del principio se le acercó y posó una mano en su espalda baja, empujándola suave pero obligatoriamente hacia el comedor, donde los demás los dejaron pasar abriéndose hacia ambos lados.

—¡Un aplauso... —gritó el guerrero, alzando la mano sana de Sif con la suya en el aire—... por la doncella guerrera de Asgard!

La chica no sabía dónde meterse, y encogió los hombros como si quisiese cerrarse sobre sí misma y desaparecer en una nube de humo ante la abrumadora ovación. Porque fue abrumadora. Todos se pusieron de pie y la aplaudieron. ¿Y ahora qué había hecho?

—Fue asombroso, tendría que haberse visto —estaba diciendo el guerrero rubio, soltándole al fin la mano—. Nunca en mi vida vi cosa igual, fue impresionante. Pagaría por verlo de nuevo... no la parte de la herida, pero sí lo demás. Soy Fandral, por cierto. A su servicio —se inclinó profundamente. Sin saber qué hacer, Sif flexionó las rodillas en una torpe reverencia. No es que no supiese hacer reverencias, las sabía hacer a la perfección, era una dama. Pero estaba bloqueada.

—Yo no sé luchar, sólo defendí mi terreno. Como cualquiera hubiese hecho... —intentó excusarse, pero Fandral y varios otros guerreros expresaron su disconformidad negando con la cabeza y lanzando exclamaciones.

—¿Cualquiera? Milady, usted sabe luchar. Niéguelo todo lo que quiera, pero sé reconocer un buen guerrero cuando lo veo, y usted lo es. Esos mandobles, esos reflejos... ¿me está diciendo que nunca entrenó? No lo creo. En lo más mínimo. Puede confesarlo, está entre guerreros, no lo divulgaremos por ahí.

Sif negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

—Nunca entrené. Sólo... —tomó aire y luego lo largó— Los vi entrenar. A todos ustedes y a los príncipes. Escondida, ustedes nunca me vieron. Pero nunca entrené, sólo tomé la espada anoche y le pedí ayuda a mi padre en Valhalla. Creo que me oyó. Pero no soy guerrera. No puedo serlo igualmente, soy una mujer.

—¡Ja! —el grito de Fandral la hizo encogerse— ¿Mujer? —el guerrero alzó las manos— ¿Y eso qué? Las valquirias son mujeres, ¡por Yggdrasil! ¡Y son mejores que muchos hombres!

—Es que yo no quiero ser valquiria. Quiero ser guerrera en el ejército de tierra. Y eso... —se encogió de hombros— No es adecuado. Aquí hay sólo hombres.

—Sólo hombres que nunca pelearon como usted sin entrenamiento. Si el rey deja pasar esto y no la mete en el ejército, debo decir que ni siquiera su ojo sano puede ver.

Sif se tapó la boca ante eso, varios guerreros inhalaron bruscamente y Fandral cerró la boca, carraspeando con vergüenza.

—Mis disculpas, no quería decir eso...

—Pero lo dijiste.

Los ojos de Sif se abrieron, y se giró. En un solo movimiento, todos en el salón plantaron una rodilla en el suelo, ella incluida. El rey Odín en la puerta, sin embargo, estaba sonriendo bajo la barba, y su único ojo brillaba divertido. Sif se permitió relajarse un poco, pero no se levantó.

—Y sin embargo tienes razón, joven guerrero —continuó el rey, ganándose un respingo de parte de Fandral—. Lo mismo me dijo mi hijo mayor hace un rato. Sería un ciego si ignorase lo que pasó anoche —caminó entrando al comedor, y Sif bajó la mirada cuando vio que se acercaba a ella—. Así que tú eres la doncella que detuvo la invasión hasta que llegaron nuestros guerreros. Levántate.

Sif se puso de pie pero no alzó la vista del piso. Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Nunca había estado así de cerca del rey, y menos aún el rey le había hablado directamente a ella.

—Mírame —ordenó él, pero con la amabilidad suficiente como para que pareciese un pedido.

La doncella subió la vista y entrelazó las manos detrás de su espalda, haciendo que le doliese el brazo herido. Se esforzó por no hacer ninguna expresión de dolor, y lo logró. Sostuvo la mirada del ojo azul de Odín con vergüenza hasta que él le sonrió directamente.

—¿Nunca has entrenado?

Sif carraspeó.

—No, Su Majestad.

—¿Nada de nada?

—No, Su Majestad. Sólo he visto a otros entrenar, pero yo misma nunca lo he hecho.

—Dime, ¿por qué saliste a la calle anoche en lugar de esconderte como todas las mujeres y niños?

Las mejillas de Sif se volvieron a encender bruscamente, y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no bajar la mirada. Intentó encontrar una respuesta, pero ni ella misma sabía.

—No lo sé, Su Majestad. Algo que me empujó. No quería quedarme escondida, algo dentro de mí me ordenó salir y defender la ciudad como pudiese. Nunca me había pasado.

—¿Algo dentro de ti, dices?

—Sí, Su Majestad. Todo mi cuerpo me lo mandaba, mi mente... mis sentidos se agudizaron, podía oír la invasión lejana, los latidos de los corazones de todas las personas escondidas en la casa. No sentí miedo, sólo resolución, algo se completó dentro de mí cuando. Como si hubiese nacido para pelear.

El rey se quedó mirándola hasta que ella no soportó y bajó la vista al piso. Él no le ordenó que la levantase de nuevo.

—¿Y simplemente luchaste?

—Sí, Su Majestad. Con la espada de mi padre, el guerrero Gunnar. Le pedí auxilio a él y me escuchó.

El rey chasqueó la lengua.

—No creo que haya sido eso. Nadie pelea así sin entrenamiento sólo porque le haya pedido ayuda a un guerrero de Valhalla. Hay algo más, y lo terminaremos averiguando.

—¿Cómo dice? —Sif alzó la mirada, creyendo que le echaba la culpa de esconder algo, pero él la miró con calidez.

—Hay algo dentro de ti que aún no conoces bien. Tengo mis suposiciones por lo que pasó anoche, pero habrá que esperar para ver. Podrías estar encontrándote con tu destino como diosa, Lady Sif.

Sif no sabía si se sentía más confundida y entusiasmada por el hecho de que tal vez ese fuera su destino, o porque el rey Odín supiese su nombre como si ella fuese importante. El rey alzó las cejas.

—Dime, ¿te gustaría entrar al ejército real?

Sif se bloqueó. Se quedó mirándolo en blanco. ¿Qué acababa de decir? ¿Qué era lo que el rey Odín, el rey de Asgard, acababa de preguntarle? Tenía que haber escuchado mal. Muy mal. Tenía los oídos tapados.

—¿Lady Sif? —preguntó el rey, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza en espera de una respuesta.

—Y-yo... o sea... quiero decir... ¡Sí, claro que sí! Me encantaría, es todo lo que siempre quise. Pero mi madre...

—Tu madre no se opondría a mis deseos, ¿o sí, muchacha?

Sif enredó los dedos en su pelo detrás de su espalda y tiró hasta que le dolieron el brazo y la cabeza a la vez. Eso la ayudó a enfocarse un poco.

—No, Su Majestad. Nunca se opondría.

—¿Entonces? ¿Quieres o no quieres entrar al ejército de Asgard?

Sif tomó aire y contestó lo que definiría su vida desde ese momento hasta su muerte.

—Sí, Su Majestad. Quiero.


	8. Capítulo 7 - Apuestas

**CAPÍTULO 7**

 **APUESTAS**

* * *

Parecía todo una especie de sueño, una fantasía, pero en cuanto se encontró en una habitación para ella sola en el palacio, con una armadura a su medida frente a ella y la espada de su padre reposando sobre una tela, cayó en la cuenta de que todo era real. Todo le estaba sucediendo de verdad.

Iba a entrenar como guerrera. Iba a ser parte del ejército, y no tendría que ser ella misma a escondidas y otra persona en público. Y lo había dicho el rey por lo que nadie podría prohibírselo.

No podía luchar todavía; era diestra, y el brazo derecho aún estaba vendado y le dolía. Pero podía recibir enseñanza teórica, podía conversar con los guerreros y verlos luchar, podía andar por el palacio. Y podía ver a al príncipe Loki de cerca como nunca hubiese soñado que lo haría.

Ese mismo día tuvo el deber de informarle a su familia de lo ocurrido. Sabía que no reaccionarían bien, pero no se esperaba _esas_ palabras de su madre, _esa_ mirada de Seren, _ese_ gesto de superioridad de Sansa.

—No esperaba tal cosa de ti, Sif, nunca pensé que caerías a ese nivel.

—No entiendo, madre.

—¿Crees que serás tan sólo un guerrero más? ¿Crees que serás tratada como un hombre? Sif, te has metido en la boca del lobo, y lo has hecho voluntariamente. Rodeada de hombres… Cualquiera sabe cómo terminará eso. Eres inocente, ingenua… o tal vez no, tal vez lo has hecho a propósito. Qué vergüenza.

Sif huyó de ahí cuando oyó eso. El "¡Sif, espera!" de Seren quedó en el aire, y no le hizo caso, mientras volvía al palacio con paso rápido y airado. Los ojos le ardían, pero no iba a llorar.

Se estampó contra un cuerpo que reconoció como propiedad de Fandral a mitad del pasillo que llevaba a su habitación en el palacio. Dio un par de pasos atrás disculpándose, y la perspicaz mirada del guerrero captó enseguida que ella estaba molesta y al borde de las lágrimas.

—Hey, doncella guerrera, ¿cuál es el problema? —preguntó con amabilidad y gentileza, y un tono galante detrás que la hizo reír a pesar de la rabia.

—Mi familia —contestó sin detenerse a buscar una excusa. De todos modos se terminarían enterando.

Fandral chasqueó la lengua y posó una mano en su hombro de forma reconfortante.

—Esas cosas pueden pasar. No me ha sucedido personalmente, pero he oído de problemas con las familias respecto a entrar al ejército. Ya pasará, se acostumbrarán. Y si no… —se encogió de hombros—. Bueno, es la vida de usted. Que no se metan.

Sif le dirigió una sonrisa de agradecimiento, aunque las palabras de su madre seguían sonando en sus oídos. Fandral respondió el gesto con su blanca sonrisa perfecta.

—Eso es. Sonríale a la vida. Ahora venga a verme entrenar con espada, de observar se aprende. Aunque usted no parecía que tuviese que aprender mucho ayer a la noche. Eso fue sensacional, no me canso de decirlo.

—No siga hablando de eso, voy a sonrojarme y explotar —rió Sif, secundada por el guerrero. Hizo un movimiento con el brazo sano para que le indicase el camino—. Ilumíneme. Seguro que tengo mucho que aprender todavía.

* * *

Sif disfrutó como nunca sentada a un lado de la arena de entrenamiento sin tener que espiar por arriba de ningún muro mientras los guerreros luchaban entre ellos. Ella estaba sentada en una banca, tenía un jarrón con hidromiel y varias copas a su lado, y se encargaba de darles bebida a los guerreros cada vez que tenían unos segundos libres. Los que no estaban luchando estaban sentados cerca de ella y le sacaban conversación sobre su vida y sus gustos, como si fuesen muy interesantes. Fandral parecía habérsela "apropiado", cosa que a Sif no le molestaba realmente; el espadachín rubio era muy carismático, y muy guapo.

—¡Compañeros!

El príncipe Thor había llegado. Todos inclinaron la cabeza al unísono en forma de saludo, y el príncipe recorrió la arena en círculo saludando y cruzando palabras con cada uno de los guerreros en medio de risas y pullas. Cuando llegó a la altura de Sif, que seguía sentada en el banco, bajó la mirada con un brillo alegre en sus ojos más azules que el cielo.

—La doncella guerrera, un placer verte.

Las mejillas de Sif se encendieron e hizo el ademán de ponerse de pie pero él la frenó con el brazo y ella cayó sentada de nuevo.

—¿Una copa de hidromiel sería mucho pedir? —preguntó él, pero su tono no era de mando. Era simplemente un pedido.

El sonrojo aún no había abandonado las mejillas de Sif. Asintió rápidamente y llenó una copa con especial dedicación para Thor, tendiéndosela.

—Aquí tiene, Su Alteza.

—Thor, nada más.

—Lord Thor —insistió ella, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Supongo que no puedo regatear más —rió él, copiado por los guerreros que habían oído ese intercambio de palabras—. En Lord Thor quedaré. Ahora, ¿quién quiere enfrentarme? —desafió, girando hacia el centro de la arena y avanzando a paso lento y retador.

—Pan comido —exclamó un guerrero pelirrojo y corpulento que portaba un hacha de dos filos.

—¡Ah, Volstagg! ¿Listo para ser derrotado de nuevo? —preguntó el príncipe con humor, cruzando un saludo con el guerrero. Parecían tener cierta familiaridad en su tratamiento, como si fuesen amigos fuera del entrenamiento.

—La última vez ganaste por los pelos —gruñó Volstagg.

—Pero gané —lo picó Thor, haciendo rebotar su martillo Mjölnir en la mano como si estuviese jugando.

Volstagg atacó sin más preámbulos, dirigiendo el hacha hacia el pecho de Thor. El príncipe blandió el martillo y golpeó el filo, alejándolo bruscamente de su cuerpo. La sonrisa había desaparecido por la concentración, pero no el brillo divertido de sus ojos. Sif podía notarlo. A Thor le gustaba la lucha.

—Va a ganar Thor —dijo Fandral con total seguridad, dejándose caer sentado al lado de Sif y sirviéndose él mismo una copa de hidromiel—. Ninguno de nosotros tiene esperanzas contra él.

—¿Ni siquiera el príncipe Loki? —inquirió Sif, sinceramente curiosa.

—El príncipe Loki tiene otra técnica, bastante diferente. Pero aun así, Thor gana siempre. La lucha está en su sangre. Le encanta pelear como deporte.

—Se nota.

Volvieron su atención al combate. La estrategia de tanto Volstagg como Thor era ver quién golpeaba más fuerte. Esquivaban los intentos del otro con facilidad, hasta que Volstagg se creyó un amague de Thor. Sif vio el punto débil con total claridad incluso antes que el propio Thor actuase.

—Dejó descubierto su lado izquierdo, eso va a… —empezó a decirle a Fandral, y antes de que terminase de hablar, Thor atacó precisamente por el lado izquierdo. Su martillo recorrió una trayectoria perfecta en el aire y se estampó contra las costillas de Volstagg, enviándolo hacia atrás. El guerrero pelirrojo cayó al suelo sin soltar su hacha, pero parecía tener dificultades para respirar y no se levantó inmediatamente.

—¿Está bien? —preguntó la doncella alarmada, haciendo el ademán de levantarse.

—Sí, no se preocupe. Nada que las sanadoras no puedan curar en un par de minutos —contestó Fandral, posando una mano en su hombro para que no se pusiese de pie—. No vaya, eso dañaría su orgullo masculino —pidió, riendo a medias.

Sif seguía preocupada, pero le hizo caso. Fandral obviamente sabía más que ella, y no iba a discutirle en su primer día en el ejército. Volstagg se levantó con dificultad y se dirigió cojeando hacia el ala de sanación, refunfuñando entre dientes. Thor alzó el martillo a modo de celebración mientras lo aplaudían y le regaló una de sus mejores sonrisas a Sif, probablemente por ser la única dama presente.

—¿Siguiente? —llamó con alegría.

—Prepárate para perder, hermano.

El príncipe Loki había aparecido en la entrada de la arena de entrenamiento. Vestía de colores oscuros a pesar del sol y el aire tibio, y todo él era elegancia y altivez. En su cinto tenía dos dagas envainadas y llevaba un báculo en su mano derecha. Sif lo había visto luchar con esa arma la última vez que había espiado a los guerreros desde el muro, el día que el príncipe Loki la había descubierto.

—¡Loki! Será un placer —dijo Thor, aún de mejor humor si eso era posible.

Loki avanzó hasta donde estaba su hermano con elegancia. Los guerreros inclinaron la cabeza mientras se acercaba, pero no lo hicieron ni de lejos con tanto entusiasmo como lo habían hecho por Thor. Sif se molestó ligeramente por eso mientras inclinaba la cabeza en una reverencia y esta vez sí se ponía de pie. Loki no se lo impidió como lo había hecho Thor; tan sólo le dirigió una mirada curiosa y en cierto modo punzante antes de volver la atención hacia su hermano.

—Pierde rápido. Necesito ir a estudiar —pidió Loki, con desgano, como si tuviera la victoria asegurada.

—Va a perder —susurró Fandral cerca del oído de Sif, que había vuelto a sentarse. Ella pudo ver que el príncipe tensaba la mandíbula como si lo hubiese oído, que era lo más probable.

—Los vi luchar antes, escondida en el muro —respondió en voz igualmente baja, sabiendo que el príncipe Loki escuchaba—, y creo que el príncipe Loki es impresionante con ese báculo. No estaría tan segura de que va a perder. Pero si usted lo dice…

Se sintió satisfecha cuando vio que Loki esbozaba una sonrisa casi invisible mientras se ponía en posición de defensa al igual que Thor.

—¿Quiere apostar? —la picó Fandral.

—No tengo oro —se excusó Sif con una sonrisa.

—No pido oro. Tan sólo siéntese a mi lado en la mesa.

—¿Y si gano yo?

—Me sentaré yo al lado de usted.

Sif se empezó a reír, aunque intentó hacerlo en voz baja. Fandral le guiñó un ojo y se rió con ella. Sif no supo si hablaba en serio o no, y no se atrevió a preguntar.

Cuando alzó la vista, Loki la estaba observando, pero desvió la mirada hacia Thor cuando se dio cuenta de que ella lo había visto. Sin más preámbulos, atacó al príncipe con su báculo, pero no logró tomarlo desprevenido. Thor desvió el báculo con su martillo y se abalanzó sobre su hermano como un oso. Loki se agachó pasando por debajo de su brazo, desenvainó una daga con la mano izquierda y se la clavó debajo del omóplato hasta la empuñadura.

Thor se retorció y le dio un codazo que debía haber roto un par de costillas, girándose para estamparlo contra el suelo. Loki no ofreció resistencia, pero era una trampa, y en el último momento se deslizó como una víbora debajo de Thor y le dio un golpe tras la rodilla para desestabilizarlo. Thor le lanzó su martillo, alcanzando a golpear el codo izquierdo de Loki. Se oyó un crujido y el brazo quedó inerte. La daga cayó al suelo.

Loki hizo un gesto de dolor arrugando toda la cara, pero no cedió. Siguió con el mismo impulso que llevaba antes de ser golpeado, y clavó la punta de su báculo en el estómago de Thor. Sif debería haberse sentido asqueada por la violencia, pero le estaba pareciendo algo normal, y eso la asustó en cierto modo.

Como llevado por una ola de rabia, Loki golpeó de nuevo y luego dejó caer el báculo y desenvainó la otra daga, enterrándola en el abdomen de Thor con violencia.

—¡Lo va a matar! —gimió Sif, sin saber qué hacer.

—Shh. Thor soporta peores heridas. Cálmese —espetó Fandral, con el ceño fruncido, pero no hacia ella sino hacia la pelea.

Loki plantó una rodilla en el estómago herido de Thor y le puso la daga en el cuello, tocando la piel.

—¿Te rindes? —siseó.

Thor alzó las manos, dejando caer el martillo. No podía hacer mucho con un filo contra su garganta. Sin embargo sonreía, a pesar del dolor.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste? —preguntó.

Loki se puso de pie, envainó ambas dagas y tomó el báculo con su brazo sano. Parecía tan confundido como Thor.

—Supongo que soy mejor luchador —contestó, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Es imposible —estaba diciéndole Fandral a Sif. Lucía descolocado—. Es totalmente imposible. Loki nunca pudo ganarle a Thor.

—¿Gané la apuesta? —fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a la diosa.

—Supongo —contestó Fandral. Sonaba molesto, como si lo hubiesen decepcionado.

Sif alzó la vista para encontrarse la mirada de Loki clavada en ella de nuevo. Esta vez el príncipe no la desvió cuando ella se dio cuenta, sino que se la sostuvo por unos momentos. Tenía el ceño levemente fruncido pero no de enojo, sino más bien de curiosidad, como si estuviese analizándola.

Thor se levantó lentamente y se dirigió hacia la sala de sanación luego de saludar a los presentes con el mismo buen humor del principio. No parecía afectado por haber perdido. Loki no se giró a mirarlo, sino que seguía observando a Sif. Ya se estaba volviendo incómodo.

—¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Todavía queda mucho que entrenar! —Fandral alzó la voz, poniéndose de pie y desenvainando su espada. Se dirigió al centro de la arena y buscó a un contrincante con la mirada. Un guerrero se adelantó y se puso frente a él.

Loki se movió para dejarles espacio, y para sorpresa de Sif, fue a sentarse al lado de ella en el banco.

—¿Quién cree que va a ganar? —inquirió el príncipe, inclinándose ligeramente hacia ella sin desviar los ojos de los guerreros que se ponían en posición de defensa. Sif frunció el ceño ante la pregunta, pero midió a ambos contrincantes con la mirada. Tanto Fandral como el otro guerrero, del que Sif no sabía el nombre, se veían experimentados y hábiles. Sin embargo, por mera fidelidad Sif señaló al espadachín con la mano.

—Lord Fandral. No estoy segura, pero quiero que gane él.

El príncipe Loki no le preguntó por qué, simplemente asintió y se dedicó a observar la pelea. Fandral ganó.

Loki se pasó la hora haciéndole a Sif la misma pregunta cada vez que se iniciaba un nuevo combate.

Ganaron todos aquellos por los que ella apostó.


End file.
